scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Town With no Ghosts
|previousepisode = ''None |nextepisode = The Peppermint Pandemonium }} The Town with No Ghosts is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Clues and Spooks. Premise The gang arrives at a town with no ghosts. For once, there are really no ghosts! But nobody said anything about no zombies… Plot “Welcome to the town of No Ghosts!” exclaimed a cheerful tour guide on the top of a green hill surrounded by green trees. “This is the most peaceful town ever!” “Why?” asked one of the tourists. “Because it has no ghosts,” said the tour guide. “For some reason, every other place in the world has them. I never really thought about that. Boy, it doesn’t make sense… anyway, let’s go!” He began to lead the tour group through the town. “Now,” said the tour guide. “If you look to your right, you’ll see Not-Ghost-Infested Clock. If you look to your left, you’ll see my favorite little neighborhood, The Place Without Ghosts. There’s the graveyard, no ghosts.” The tour guide led them around a corner. “Now,” he said. “Here’s The Ghost of Jimmy Does Not Haunt This Place Street. And here’s the Ghosts Be Not Here Garden. Isn’t that wonderful?” “Yeah,” said a person. “I really think you pretty much live in the least haunted place in America.” The tour guide led them into a graveyard. “No, it’s haunted,” he said. “But you said it wasn’t!” exclaimed a guy. “I said there were no ghosts,” said the tour guide. “This town is infested with zombies!” The tour group gasped. “Ha, just kidding,” said the tour guide. Suddenly, a zombie rose up from the ground and grabbed the tour guide! … The next day, the Mystery Machine was driving along a road. “Like, this was a great idea Daph,” said Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Thanks guys,” said Daphne. “When I found out this town was completely ghost free I knew it would be the best place for a vacation.” “Yeah,” said Velma. “Hey, Freddy, where’s our hotel?” “It’s on The Ghost of Shamus Johnson Does Not Haunt This Street Under Any Circumstances Street,” said Fred. “I have the GPS programmed to take us there.” “Turn right onto Not a Single Ghost in Sight Street, then take a left onto The Ghost of Shamus Johnson Does Not Haunt This Street Under Any Circumstances Street,” said the GPS. “Like, wow,” said Shaggy. “Rat least rit isn’t raunted,” said Scooby, shrugging. “Here’s our hotel,” said Fred. He stopped the van. “Then it’s good that we’ll finally have a great, not haunted vacation,” said Daphne. “The chances are we’ll run into a mystery anyway,” said Velma. “Like, huh?” asked Shaggy. “Ruh roh,” said Scooby. The gang got out and walked into the hotel. A man with green eyes was standing there. “Welcome… to my hotel,” he said. “This place has no ghosts. You must be the Mystery Inc. Here are your room keys!” He handed the gang some room keys and ran off crying. “Like, I wonder what his problem is,” said Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Fred. The man walked back over. “I’m the owner of the hotel, Jack. I don’t have problems…” He ran off crying again. “He seems sad,” said Daphne. “Probably,” said Velma. Jack walked over. “I’m fine! I’m not sad. It’s just I’m crying with happiness. Maybe-I-think.” “Like, is there food here?” asked Shaggy. “Roh boy, Ri’m starved,” said Scooby. “There’s a resturaunt,” said Jack. “Where?” asked Daphne. “Everywhere,” said Jack. “There’s a resturaunt everywhere. Chinese food on The Ghost of Shamus Johnson Does Not Haunt This Street Under any Circumstances Street. Mexican food on The Ghost of Shamus Johnson Does Not Haunt This Street Either Street. And of course, An All You Can Eat Buffet with Food from Everywhere that Is Not Haunted buffet on The Ghost of Shamus Johnson Does Not Haunt This Street or the Other Two Under Any Circumstances Street. Man, I need Chinese food!” He ran off, crying. “Well gang,” said Fred. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.” “So am I,” agreed Daphne. “Me too,” said Velma. “You guys are, right?” asked Daphne. She looked around, but Scooby and Shaggy were nowhere to be seen. … Soon, the gang was at the All You Can Eat Buffet with Food from Everywhere that Is Not Haunted buffet. “The food was good,” said Jack. He ran out of the building, crying. Scooby and Shaggy walked over to the table with their plates piled up with all kinds of food. They began to quickly devour it. “Wow,” said Daphne. “This town really isn’t haunted.” “Yeah,” said Fred. “It’s odd,” said Velma, looking around. “It’s not odd,” said a voice. A man walked over to the gang. “I’m Edison, and I can confirm this town is super safe. Take these.” He handed them small blue lights. “I’m giving them to everybody in town,” said Edison. “In case the town ever does become haunted, I need to make sure that I know who was here before, and who was after. Farewell, kids.” He walked off. “Well, this town will probably never become haunted anyway,” said Daphne. “Right?” “I don’t know,” said Fred. “The only way to find out is to go to the graveyard,” said Velma. “Like, graveyards are always haunted places,” said Shaggy. “Reah,” said Scooby. “Rut this town risn’t haunted.” “Like, good point,” said Shaggy. “Before I knew about monsters I used to hang out at graveyards. They’re, like, relaxing.” … The gang was wandering through the graveyard. “Like, this place isn’t spooky, eh Scoob?” said Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “I read that the tours always go through here,” said Velma. “Tours?” asked Scooby. “Rin ra graveyard?” “Like, relax man,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, it isn’t haunted,” said Daphne. Suddenly, she tripped. “You okay Daphne?” asked Fred. Scooby shook his head. “Ruh-uh, rook!” There was a hand sticking out of the ground that Daphne had tripped on. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Rikes!” barked Scooby, jumping into Shaggy’s arms. The hand pushed more of the dirt aside, then from the ground came a zombie. It had creepy green eyes and a torn up black shirt. “Leave this town and never return!” moaned the zombie. “Like, I just realized something Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Reah?” asked Scooby. “Like, this town has signs everywhere saying it’s not haunted by ghosts, right?” asked Shaggy. “Reah,” said Scooby. “But, like, nothing about zombies!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Roh,” said Scooby. “Rikes!” “Jeepers, run!” exclaimed Daphne. The gang ran away. … “Like, do we really have to do this Velma?” asked Shaggy. The gang was on a golf cart, driving back to the graveyard. Jimmy the tour guide was driving. “Yes,” said Velma. “We have to go back.” “Yeah guys,” said Fred. “We’ve got a mystery to solve.” “A mystery?” asked Jimmy. “Yeah,” said Daphne. “We’re detectives.” “Cool,” said Jimmy. “I remember when this town didn’t have zombies. I still have my little blue light.” “Yeah, like, us too,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby held up their blue lights. “I see,” said Jimmy. “Well, why are you folks going to see zombies anyway? Super dangerous stuff, wouldn’t it be?” “Don’t worry about it,” said Fred. “We’ll be fine.” “Okay then,” said Jimmy. He stopped in front of the graveyard and got out of the golf cart. “I’m getting out of here, give me a call when you want me to come pick up my golf cart.” He bolted off. “Right,” said Fred. “Time to split up and search for clues. Daphne, you, Scooby, and Shaggy investigate the left side of the graveyard, Velma and I will check out the right side.” Fred turned around and walked right into a zombie! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “A zombie!” They all ran off in different directions. The chase scene begins. The zombie was chasing Scooby and Shaggy through the graveyard. They ducked behind a tree, and it walked past them. Shaggy put his fingers to his lips and turns to Scooby. “Shh…” he muttered. Scooby put his finger to his lips and turned to the zombie. “Shh…” he said. “Rait, ruh? Raggy, zombie!” The zombie roared and Shaggy and Scooby bolted away. Daphne ran into Fred and Velma and they began to run. Scooby and Shaggy bolted after and they hopped onto the golf cart. They began to drive away, however, the zombie drove up in another golf cart. It roared and hopped onto the gang’s golf cart. The gang jumped off and the golf cart crashed into a tomb stone. The zombie jumped up and roared. The chase scene comes to a close. “Man,” said Fred, when he and Velma stopped in front of a tree. “That was a close one.” “Jinkies,” said Velma. “Look what that zombie dropped.” She held up one of the blue lights. “Interesting,” said Fred. … Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were wandering through the graveyard. “Like, I wonder where Fred and Velma are,” said Shaggy. “Ri don’t know,” said Scooby. “Hey guys, it’s getting dark,” said Daphne. Suddenly, lightning flashed and it began to rain. “Like, I just hope we don’t see that zombie again,” said Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. Suddenly, Velma and Fred walked over. “Guys,” said Fred. “We found a clue.” He held out the blue light. “Where’d you get it?” asked Daphne. “The zombie dropped it,” said Velma. “Like, with the way that zombie was zipping and zooming all over the place, I’m not surprised,” said Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Hey gang,” said Daphne. “Look at that statue.” She pointed to a small statue of a man. He was holding up a sword. “That’s cool,” said Fred. “Like, what about it?” asked Shaggy. “Ri don’t see anything,” said Scooby. Daphne walked over to the text on the bottom, and pressed it in. The statue slid aside, revealing a secret passageway. “Jinkies!” exclaimed Velma. “The zombie could be down there.” “Like, that’s exactly while Scooby and I aren’t going,” said Shaggy. “Reah, stay where rit’s rafe,” said Scooby. “But guys,” said Fred. “You’ve gotta come!” “Yeah, what if the zombie is still up here?” asked Daphne. “Like, you’re right,” said Shaggy. “C’mon Scoob, let’s hide in that secret passageway!” … Soon, the gang was wandering through the passageway, looking around. “What’s in here?” asked Velma, walking over to a door. Fred tried to open it. “It’s locked,” he said. “Let me try,” said Daphne. She pulled out a pencil and quickly picked the lock. Daphne opened the door and the gang stepped inside. There were rows and rows of zombie masks, costumes, and sketches. There was a cup of coffee on the table. Velma picked up a mask and felt around on the inside. She poked her fingers through the eye holes, and put it down. A ruler fell out. Velma picked it up. “I think I’ve got this mystery just about wrapped up,” said Velma. “Great!” exclaimed Fred, picking up two zombie masks. “It’s time to set a trap. I need the bait to wear these masks.” “Like, who’s gonna be the bait?” asked Shaggy. “Risn’t Fred always ra bait?” asked Scooby. “I’m never the bait,” said Fred. He stuck zombie masks onto Shaggy and Scooby. “It’s you!” “Like, no way!” exclaimed Shaggy. Fred held up a box of Scooby Snacks. “On second thought…” muttered Shaggy. … “Like, Mr. Zombie Sir!” called Shaggy. “My rellow zombies!” called Scooby. “Ri am King Zombie. Rome ro re!” The zombie walked over. “You are not the king!” exclaimed the zombie. “So, like, that means you’re not real,” said Shaggy. “Shame on rou,” said Scooby. “Okay, I’m a zombie,” said the zombie. Scooby and Shaggy led him over to a large bush. “Like, I need some brains,” said Shaggy. “Calm rown,” said Scooby. “Anyway, ro prove rat rou are ra real zombie, stick rour head rinto the bush!” “Huh?” asked the zombie. It shrugged, and did so. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all jumped onto the zombie. It screamed as they tied it up. “Time to see who our zombie really is,” said Fred. He tugged off the mask. “Jack, the hotel owner!” “Just as I suspected,” said Velma. “Jack was one of the people in this town, so it’s likely Edison would have given him one of the blue lights.” “Yeah, I dropped mine,” said Jack. “That was our first clue,” said Fred. “But our second clue was the masks!” “It was?” asked Shaggy. “Row?” asked Scooby. “Because guys,” said Daphne. “The mask had eyeholes!” “Right!” exclaimed Velma. “And the zombie had green eyes, just like Jack. My only question is, why?” “I wanted to scare everybody away, buy everything in this town, and turn it into a resort,” said Jack. “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids.” He ran off crying. “Like, why does he keep doing that?” asked Shaggy. “Ri don’t know,” said Scooby. “Like, he didn’t even wait for the police!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Nobody said anything about waiting,” said Jack, walking over. “I’ll wait!” “Rere we ro again,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *No Ghosts Notes/trivia *TBA Quotes *“Because it has no ghosts!” – Tour Guide Home media *TBA